


Sneaky Photo

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas 2017 [13]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe, M/M, Photographs, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: Dan sees Phil at an airport and thinks he's hot. He takes a picture to send it to his best friend. The flash is on.





	Sneaky Photo

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13! Something similar to this was requested to me by FlamesOfCivilization, I just did some slight changes to the prompt. I hope you like it!

Dan was at the airport waiting for his flight to get called so he could finally start the trip back home. 

He rarely disliked airports so much. They were not his favourite places to be at but he travelled enough to know to get to the airport an hour and a half before boarding time and then read a book to pass the time. 

What he was not expecting was for the snowstorm that appeared earlier than expected and which caused many of the flights to be delayed. What was only supposed to be an hour and a half of waiting turned into five hours and Dan quickly reached his wits' end. 

He read through the whole book he brought with him and bought enough cups of coffee to star getting weird looks from the cashier. Now he was left with nothing to do other than staring into nothing and hoping his flight would get called out soon. 

Dan was about to get up to go get himself his fourth cup of coffee when he noticed a guy sitting in the chairs in front of him. He got his phone out and scrolled aimlessly, not wanting to make his interest obvious. Dan was more than capable of watching someone without them even noticing it. 

The guy looked to be around his age, had jet black hair and bright eyes that had Dan biting back a grin. Grinning to himself like an idiot would give him away and he did not want that. 

He sent a quick text to his friend PJ back at home, letting him know that he was still waiting for news at the airport but that he was entertaining himself by watching a cute boy sitting in front of him. PJ's reply shouldn't have surprised him. 

Take a photo of him and send it I want to see him!

Dan bit his lip, hesitating. 

Even though the guy did not seem to be paying him any attention, he knew taking a photo was risky. If he got caught there weren't really any excuses, he could use to explain why he was taking photos of random strangers in the airport.

Come on Dan, it's just one photo. 

PJ's last text convinced him and he angled his phone in a way that brought the stranger into focus without making his actions too obvious.

Dan took the photo and froze when his phone made a loud clicking noise and the flash went off. "Shit," he muttered, putting his phone back in his pocket, hoping no one realised. 

Unfortunately, he was not so lucky. Dan looked up and found the stranger staring at him with raised eyebrows. 

He had no idea what he was supposed to say. What should he say to someone who caught him taking a sneaky photo of him?

The stranger smirked then turned back to his book but not before saying something that made Dan turn bright red. "If you wanted a photo that badly you should have told me and I would have posed for you. I'm Phil." 

"I'm Dan," he introduced himself, even though deep down all he wanted was for the ground to swallow him up so he wouldn't have to deal with the awkwardness of the moment any longer. 

He was spared from any more awkward interaction by a voice announcing his flight would depart in half an hour. "That's my call," he said, standing up and picking up all his stuff. "Sorry about the photo." Dan left before Phil could say anything else. He still sent the photo to PJ but let him know all the trouble he went through to get it. 

It was worth it, he's hot. At least now you have something to remember him by. 

Dan got onto the plane with no problems an settled into his seat, sending a last text to PJ to let him know his plane would take off soon. 

"Hey Dan, I didn't expect for you to be in the seat next to mine," said a familiar voice from above him and Dan could only stare open-mouthed as Phil lifted his suitcase in the compartment above them and sat down next to him. 

Only Dan could be so unlucky as to get stuck sitting down for a four-hour flight next to the hot guy he got caught trying to take a photo of. 

Phil must have noticed the pained expression on his face and laughed. 

"Look on the bright side, now you can take as many photos as you like."

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my best work and it's not very long, sorry about that. I had a lot to drink last night and suffered through a hangover the whole day today so was not exactly in the best mood to write. Hopefully you'll still like it! 
> 
> On another note, I'm 4 followers away from 1,000 on Tumblr. If you have a Tumblr and like general D&P goodness, then maybe you could follow me and help me out :) I'm trying to think of something I could do to celebrate 1,000 followers (as it's a pretty big deal to me), anything in particular you'd like to see? 
> 
> http://fiction-phan.tumblr.com/


End file.
